1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an apparatus for sequentially performing charging, forming an electrostatic latent image, developing, transferring, cleaning, and the like by using an electrophotographic photoreceptor is widely known as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.